Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by Ellena McKelles
Summary: ONESHOT. Harry decides to give Draco the ultimate Christmas gift. Slashy smut-gift to all for Christmas.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own a damn thing. Notta. Nothing.

**Summary**: Harry decides to give Draco the ultimate Christmas gift. SLASH/SMUT.

**Author's Note**: So, I was a bit inspired to do something holiday-ish by haiiro-no-tenshi's lovely little art for the holidays. Go view her gallery on DeviantArt. Seriously, she's _amazing_. This is also my first attempt at smut. Like actual smut. Not implied smut. Enjoy! Happy Holidays to all!

**Warning(s)**: Slash (male/male), cross-dressing, some foul language, and some seriously fluffy smut.

* * *

**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas  
**_by Ellena McKelles_

Draco folded the note and placed it in his breast pocket. He smiled inwardly as he set about finishing the small pile of paperwork on his desk. A warm feeling had settled in his stomach. Usually, the holidays left him feeling incredible empty. Devoid of any type of emotion. This year was entirely different. He wasn't going to be alone this year. Oh no, he was very far from alone this year. Draco lifted the only framed photograph that sat on his desk and stared at it. A dark-haired, bespectacled man looked back at him. His mouth pulled into a broad grin, cheeks flushed slightly as though he'd been running around in the cold. Draco heaved a heavily as his eyes traveled back to the pile of paperwork. Damn the Ministry. Returning the photo to its proper place, he picked up his quill and set back to work.

"You should go home." Draco looked up to find his co-worker, Marc Pemberlly, leaning against the door-frame to his office. "Seriously, go. I can finish for you."

"It's completely unnecessary." Draco replied, eyes returning to work. "I'll have this finished in no time."

Marc slinked into the room. "To be frank," He picked up the framed photo on Draco's desk. "if I had this waiting at home for me, I don't think I'd still be here. To be even more frank, I'd've left most of my work for when I got back from holiday."

A small blush crept across Draco's pale cheeks. "While I appreciate your opinion, Marc, I can finish my own work. On time. Good day, Marc."

Marc set the photo back down. "That's your prerogative." He leaned against Draco's desk. "It's not like you can file anything anyway. Most of the clerks have gone home for the holiday."

Draco's quill stopped abruptly. "The clerks have gone home?"

"Oh yes..." Marc smirked. "Apparently they all had very pressing family matters to attend to."

Draco leaned back in his chair. All, or most as Marc had said, of the clerks had gone home for the day. He stared down at the small pile of paperwork he'd completed. Surely the clerks that were still here had no desire _whatsoever_ to stay late and file anything. Perhaps Marc was right. Perhaps he should leave the work for when he go back from holiday. He had no desire to piss off a clerk. He'd seen the after effects of that and it could take months to get on their good sides again. Gathering up the paperwork and sliding it into a manilla folder, he opened a drawer and put it away. Marc's smirk grew into a broad grin as Draco got up from his desk.

"That's the spirit, Malfoy!" He said enthusiastically. "Go have yourself a very_ merry_ little Christmas."

Draco grabbed his cloak and scarf from it's hook and made for the Ministry lobby. He shook his head, Marc's slightly perverse parting words catching up to him as he exited the Ministry. Of course he'd have a merry Christmas. A much more proper Christmas then Marc Pemberlly would have. It was all liquor and one-offs with that man. It was beyond why women flocked about the man. _Well, I suppose it's all that tan skin, dark hair, and bright eyes,_ Draco thought sourly. He retracted the sour thought immediately. As his significant other was any indication, he was definitely a sucker for all the same things. The warm feeling settled in his stomach again and he touched a hand to the breast pocket of his suit. It was really a silly thing for him to keep such a note. It was the shortest correspondence he'd had between Harry and himself. He pulled the note from its keeping place and read it again.

_DAM,_

_I'm ready. _

_-HJP_

_P.S. Your initials make me snicker every time I write them._

The warm sensation that had been sitting in the pit of his stomach started to burn. Those two little words. Two little words that Draco had been dying to hear from Harry forever. The post script had been put there to quash down any lascivious thoughts that had immediately entered his brain. He was thankful for the fact that he'd decided to walk home instead of Apparating. The cold night air kept his mind clear. As he came closer to the home that he and Harry shared, he found a little piece of paper floating near the door. Harry's script standing out boldly against the cream colored paper.

_Put on the hat. _

_-HJP_

"Hat? What ha—" Out of nowhere, a Santa hat appeared. "Is he serious? I'm not wearing this." As if the little note knew exactly what he was saying, the words bolded themselves and grew bigger. "Fine..."

Draco shoved the hat rather awkwardly on his head. He could see his reflection in window of the house. He looked ridiculous. Red was _definitely_ not a color he fancied. He tapped the doorknob with his wand and entered the house. Apparently, the little note followed him, giving him new instructions.

_Remove your cloak, shoes, and suit-coat._

_Go into the front room._

-_HJP_

_P.S. Leave the hat on, Draco._

He rolled his eyes. Perhaps the Gryffindor knew him too well. He toed off his shoes and hung his cloak on its hook near the door. He slid out of his suit-coat and hung it over a chair in the dining as he made his way towards the front room. The curtains were drawn and Draco could see little flickering lights dance around the room. It felt warm, with the little lights and a hearty fire roaring in the fireplace. The scent of strawberries and green apples lingered everywhere in the room. Harry's scent. The feeling in the pit of his stomach burned more fiercely then before. Again, the little note appeared. Draco had half a mind to tear it up, until he saw the words on the parchment.

_Turn around, Draco._

He turned around to find Harry standing behind him, a delicate blush playing across his cheeks. "Hello..." He murmured.

"Hello to y—what, in the name of Merlin's beard, are you wearing?" Draco gasped.

Harry frowned, looking down at his outfit. "Your Christmas present."

"My _Christmas_ present?" Draco looked terribly confused. "Was I intoxicated when I asked for it?"

"No." Harry thought for a moment. "Well, maybe a little."

"When did I," He gestured up and down. "ask for this?"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "At Ron and Hermione's dinner last week."

Draco thought back to the night in question, with some difficulty as things were a bit fuzzy.

**.oOo.**

"So, Harry, what do you want for Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"What I want every Christmas." Harry answered absently, playing with baby Rose. "I want a unattractively thick jumper from Ron's mum."

Draco snickered. Ron shot a sharp look at him. "Surely, you're kidding."

"No, I rather like those thick jumpers." Harry replied, in-between making faces at Rose. "They keep me warm."

Draco frowned. "Why do you need those jumpers when you have me?"

"Because you're gone quite often." Harry said flatly.

"Ouch." It seemed to be the only reply Draco could muster. "What about you, Hermione?"

"Me?" Hermione sat quietly for a moment. "Oh, just a healthy baby."

She was a little over right months pregnant, though she looked like she could pop at any moment. Not that any of the three men would say that to her face. They knew better.

"Just a healthy baby?" Harry asked, turning his attention away from Rose.

"Wait a minute, you don't know what it is?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head. "We... Well, we decided to do things the old-fashioned way. We won't know if it's a boy or a girl till its born."

"Mum says it's the best way." Ron replied, munching on a biscuit. "You tend to have healthier babies if you don't know."

"Rose is a perfectly healthy child, Ronald." Hermione said darkly.

Ron backpedaled immediately. "Well, of course she is. Mum just says when their born, they tend to be healthier. Rose was a bit on the small side when she was born."

Hermione glowered at Ron. "A bit on the _small_ side? Why don't you push—"

"_Anyway..._" Harry said loudly. "What about you, Draco, what do you want?"

Draco was quiet. "What I want... I want you in a red and gold corset and tutu, with matching thigh-high stockings with bows on them. A crown a top your head, ribbon around your neck, and an expression on your face akin to that of a wanton slut." He brushed his lips across Harry's cheek. "That is what I want for Christmas."

"That is obscene, Malfoy." Hermione snapped.

"Forget obscene, I did not need that image of my best mate like that swimming around my mind." Ron said flatly.

A deep blush spread across Harry's face. "That was a tad inappropriate for normal conversation, Drake."

"You wanted to know what I wanted for you Christmas and I told you." Draco huffed. "You're such a prude, Harry."

The tips of Harry's ears went red. "I am _not_ a prude, Draco Abraxas Malfoy!"

Hermione sucked in a breath. "Full given name, someone's in trouble..."

Ron nodded. "_Abraxas_? Merlin, what a Pureblood name.."

"Oh, you _are_ a prude, Harry James Potter." Draco replied. "We've been together almost a year and you still won't let me _touch_ you in that way."

"Draco, we've already talked about this." Harry lifted Rose's sleeping form. "'Mione, I'm going to put Rose to bed."

"Alright..." Hermione sighed. "But when you get back we're talking about this."

"There's nothing to talk about." Harry said sharply.

They all sat silently as Harry walked out of earshot.

"So why hasn't he... Er.. You know."

Draco sighed. "It's because he's afraid I'm going to leave him."

Ron's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "Leave him?"

"He's terrified that if we do sleep together, that I'll leave him." Draco stared out the window. "Leave him and tell the world about it."

"Draco, you could be cruel but you could never be _that_ cruel." Hermione said quietly.

A small smile flitted across Draco's face. "After everything we've been through, I don't think I could be cruel to Harry if I tried." Draco chewed on his bottom lip slightly. "I love him so _fiercely_. I let him get so close, and yet, I still feel as though I'm an arm's length away from him. I can't help but get the feeling that he's keeping something from me."

Hermione and Ron looked at one another. "You probably know more about him now then we do. I'm so sorry, Draco."

"We should go home, Draco." Harry said shortly, not looking at the group sitting in the front room. "I think we've taken up enough of Ron and Hermione's time."

Draco slid off his place on the sofa. "I suppose we have. Goodnight."

**.oOo.**

"So," Harry wrung his hands nervously. "I guess I'll go change."

Draco shot a feral grin at him. "Can I help you?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea."

Draco groaned. "What do I have to do, Harry? What? I've been a completely open book for your to write whatever you please. I've learned to appreciate Hermione, _tolerate the Weasleys_. I love you, Harry. It's always going to be you and no one else. No one."

Harry's breathing became shallow. "Say it again." He stepped closer to Draco. "Please, say it again."

"Say what again?"

Harry pressed himself against Draco. "Say that you love me. Only me. No one else."

"I love you. I love you, Harry James Potter." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's small frame. "I love you more than I love my own goddamn magic."

Harry kissed Draco and they melted into one another. Draco ran his thumbs along Harry's jawline, causing the dark-haired man to moan. Grinning at the reaction, he spun them around, dragging Harry towards the staircase. They kissed, licked, and dragged hands over each others bodies. Draco's fingers worked frantically to undo the bow at the small of Harry's back. The banged against the wall before falling through their bedroom door.

"_Fucking laces_..." Draco huffed.

Harry giggled and disentangled himself from Draco. "Here." He lifted his left arm and pulled down a zipper.

"There was a zipper? Why didn't you tell me there was a zipper?"

Harry shrugged. "I thought you'd be all suave and pull the laces loose with one tug."

Draco pushed the offending garment to the floor, revealing large expanses of Harry's skin and a rather lovely pair of frilly white underwear. "You've been reading too many romance novels."

Harry responded by kissing Draco deeply, pulling at his green button-down shirt. Draco pushed Harry down onto the bed and began exploring his body with his mouth. Harry was gloriously sensitive. Every little kiss, nip, and lick seemed to set the smaller man a flame with desire. By the time Draco had pulled off the ridiculously frilly undergarments, Harry was panting. Draco pressed his lips to the head of Harry's straining erection, which caused the Gryffindor to gasped loudly.

"Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine." Harry said breathlessly.

Draco licked and nipped Harry's cock before taking the length into his mouth. Harry moaned deliciously, enjoying being enveloped by the warm heat of Draco's mouth. It wasn't long before Harry's hips were bucking, his back arching up off the bed. His hands clutching at the sheets. Draco looked up and almost came at the sight of Harry's face. His face was slightly turned to the right, bottom lip caught between pearly white teeth. A deep blush splayed across his cheeks. Dark eyelashes fluttering, hiding his bright green eyes from the world. Draco continued laving and sucking Harry, until the dark-hair man couldn't take any more attention.

"Drake... _Fuck_... Draco, I-I'm going t-t-to—"

Draco shook his head. "No, no. I don't want you to come like this."

"Then... how?" Harry breathed.

Draco slid from the bed, pulling off his shirt and trousers. "I want you to come when I'm inside you."

Harry propped himself up on his elbows. "Drake..."

Draco covered Harry with his naked body. "Please, I want to be inside of you."

Harry shivered. "Will it hurt?"

"At first, but it only lasts a few moments." Draco began kissing along Harry's collarbone. "I promise you."

"Alright." Harry began to rolled on his stomach, only to have Draco push him back on his back.

"I want to see your face." Draco kissed him deeply. "I want to see that _fucking _beautiful face when I take you."

Harry moaned, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. Draco murmured something and Harry felt a cool liquid filling him. He looked wide-eyed at Draco, who whispered that it was just a preparation spell. The blonde nuzzled Harry's neck and he pressed a finger into the warm tightness. Harry hissed at the intrusion, clenching tightly around Draco's finger. Draco whispered words of comfort, kissing Harry's face and neck. Thr brunette relaxed and he began to fuck him with his finger. Then applied a second, stretching him. It wasn't long before Harry was rocking in time with Draco's thrusts. Moaning erotically, begging for more.

Draco rolled on top of Harry. "Are you ready?"

"Please, I _need_ you."

He leaned over Harry's frame and pulled a small tube from the night stand. Unscrewing a cap with his teeth, he squeezed a dab into the palm of his hand. Harry watched, enraptured by Draco stroking his own cock. Preparing himself. Satisfied that his cock was slick enough, he positioned himself at Harry's tight opening. Harry lifted his hips to meet Draco. He pushed into Harry and the immediate hot tightness almost threw him over the edge. Harry groaned at the invasion and tried to stay calm as Draco slid all the way home.

"Alright?" Draco panted.

"Bloody fucking brilliant."

Draco pulled out and thrust back in, starting a slow rhythm. It was driving Harry crazy. He was clawing at his chest. Running his slender fingers up the back of his neck. Speaking nonsensical things that sounded vaguely like Draco's name, asking him for more. Draco stared down at Harry's face. The expression was priceless. The deep blush that Draco had noticed before had spread to his ears. There was a fine sheen of sweat upon his brow. He looked perfect, just as Draco had imagined. He sped up, unable to control himself any longer. He wrapped a hand around Harry's erection and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

Harry bucked wildly. "Draco, I-I'm g-g-going... Fuck, Merlin, _right there... _I'm going to—"

"Love. You. So. Much." He puncuated each word with a fierce thrust.

That was Harry's undoing. He screamed, arching up off the bed, spilling his seed all over his belly. Draco followed suit, burying himself to the hilt. Harry clenched around him, milking every single drop that Draco had to give. He collasped on top of the smaller wizard. Placing butterfly kisses all over Harry's face, he pulled him into a strong embrace.

"Love you." He whispered.

"Love _only_ you." The dark-haired wizard replied as the pair drifted off to sleep.

**.oOo.**

Harry rolled away from the offending light coming in through the window. He hated how much brighter the sun seemed in the winter. His body deliciously sore from his activities the night before, he cracked any eye open to find Draco staring back at him.

"Stop staring, it's creepy." He mumbled.

Draco pulled the smaller wizard close. "Can't help it. How do you feel?"

"Sore." Harry stretched his arms above his head. "I suspect I have bruises."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's a good sore."

"So that outfit," Draco trailed his fingers down Harry's chest. "Where did you get it?"

Harry sat up and smiled. "A little out-of-the-way shop in Muggle London, why?"

"Just curious to know if you bought anything _similar._"

A mischievous smirk played across Harry's face. "Oh, maybe..."

* * *

completed 12.23.2010

_**End note**: AHHHHHHH! It's freaking complete! I've been battling with this thing for the last three days. Gods, no more late night fic-writing binges for me. I'm getting too old for it. I might revisit this later on. Have it beta'd. Correct the smut. I don't know. But I would like to thank haiiro-no-tenshi for the prompt. Go assault her with pleas for more cross-dressing art. I know I will. _


End file.
